A Red Cell Twist in Time
by RawSon.M
Summary: Sam Cooper is taking in troubled youths. He provides a safe haven and turns their lives around for the better... I don't think there's anything bad, even language is kept clean. I'm not good with ratings so I'll put T, but it should be clean for all ages!


**A Red Cell Twist**

Hi all, this is my first CMSB fic and second overall. I've been wanting to do something with high school and the red cell team for a while, but never had the guts to get started. Thank you Kaylin Tesla for the encouragement to write! I hope this story doesn't put your name in a bad place. I'd like to also give credit to Doc. blu xx for their Red Cell High story giving me inspiration to write this.

Sadly this lovely show and it's characters are not mine! I will say the hope for its return is however mine. CBS, I am mad at you.

Hope you all enjoy! I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, so any ideas let me know, I'll give credit. Reviews will be greatly appreciated both critical and good. Any ideas for a better title and/or summary let me know! Again credit will be given. Okay so I'll stop boring you lot now!

Cheers!

**Chapter 1 – Introductions**

**Introducing Sam Cooper**

Sam finally opened the back door allowing for one of his closest friends, Jack Fickler to come in.

'Sorry Jack, I was putting the coffee on' Sam apologised for his tardiness to the door.

'Yea don't worry about it Sam, so what's today's plan?' Jack enquired.

'You remember the kid I met when I attended the UK youth seminar a few months ago?' Sam continued without a reply whilst pouring the coffee. 'Well I'd gotten some background on him. He's a troubled kid, but I don't think a lost cause yet. I talked to his latest foster parents about sending him in to the states to stay with me and to basically start over.'

'Right, Sam I like what you're doing for these kids and I get it. You come from a troubled childhood and you want to do what the Cooper's did for you, but you can't take them all in Sam. They aren't lost puppies and some no matter how much you don't want to believe this, some are simply lost causes and-'

'Jack.' Sam interrupted, 'Thank you for your concern. Really, I see what you're saying. It's just one more and trust me, I connected with this kid. Plus Prophet could use another male in this group. Get an even ratio right?' Sam replied smiling.

Jack was still unsure, but he did trust his friend and if he needed help, then Jack would be there for him, for all of them.

**Introducing 'the Youths' – Beth Griffith**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

'Argh…..'

Beth raised herself out of bed (it wasn't like her dad was going to be getting her up), grabbed her pre-planned clothes for the day (ha…pre-planned more like a school uniform forced upon the students) and showered.

She made her way to the kitchen in her navy blue skort and white polo, grabbed a cup of coffee, her pre-packed backpack and started walking towards the school. Yes, she'd be early, but that's nothing new. She might even get the cafeteria breakfast this morning.

**Introducing 'the Youths' – Jonathan 'Prophet' Simms**

_Music, dripping sweat and thump….thump….thump…_

'Where's the boy? Why isn't he with you?'

'He's doesn't want to see you Jon!'

'What the hell do you mean he doesn't want to see me? Jonathan is my son. He's got my name for heaven's sake!'

'Yes he does! And he's ashamed of it too! He's the carrier of the name of a man in prison, why do you think he doesn't want to see you.'

Janice Roberts, formally Simms, stomped out of the prison with no intentions of looking back. She felt for her son. His father got him mixed up into some real bad stuff, but she's proud of her boy, he's turned himself around. Well, okay, with the help of Sam Cooper he's turned his life around.

_Thump…thump…thump….deep breaths_

Prophet, finishing his run, bought a bottle of water and made is way to the small apartment he and his mother now resided in. He looked at his watch.

'Perfect', he said smiling to himself. 'Just enough time to shower, change and catch the bus to school.

**Introducing 'the Youths' – Gina LaSalle**

0600 –

'Gina!...Gina!...If I have to call you one more time young lady!'

He opened the door to find Gina finishing up her chin-up sets and making her way to push up position. General John LaSalle believed in workouts and strict order; especially first thing in the morning.

'Oh, good, you are up. So why didn't you reply when I called Gina? Have I taught you no respect?'

'Sorry…dad…I didn't…want to lose count…'

'I'll accept this time. For next time you'll know. Be at the table by 0630.'

'Yes sir'

To Gina's content, the General left her room. She got up, grabbed her school clothes and went to the bathroom. She had 30 minutes to make herself presentable for school; another 30 to eat and pack her bag thoroughly; sadly an hour in the car with the General to her school. This was one of those few times her father had time to drive her. Oh boy, was this to be a long morning.

**Introducing 'the Youths' – Michael Rawson**

The plane slowly made its way to its assigned gate. Inside all the way in back sat a very disgruntled Welsh lad. He'd enough of this plane, its inhabitants and the loud inevitable sounds surrounding him.

Whilst he sat waiting to finish taxi, he thought back to home. Specifically he thought of Jenna. He hoped she'd be okay without him. The latest 'parents' had promised to adopt Jenna if he went with Cooper. He wouldn't leave until they did and do his sound of mind, they complied. He needed to know that his _chwaer _(sister) would be alright and have somewhere permanent if her were to leave. He trusted the Godfrey family and new they'd be a safe habitat for her.

He thought back to the conversation that decided his fate.

'Mick, please. Seriously think about this. Both Jason and I think it'd be good for you.'

'Ha…what a joke…you just wanna be rid of me. You're like the rest of 'em. There until you can't deal. The difference is your shippin' me as far away as possible. Well I got news, I'm not leaving Jenna.'

'Please calm down Mick. We aren't shipping you away because we can't deal. We talked to Sam Cooper. He said it would give you a chance at a new start-'

Jason Godfrey interrupted 'Mick, you are a smart kid. You can get so far in life, but here right now in this country, you won't get far. You've too many run-ins with the law. Going to the US will give you a fresh start. Once you get turned around onto a better path, you can come back. Mr. Cooper will have our contact details and if you ever were to need to reach us you can. If you wanted to talk to Jenna you'd have free access to call and talk. Take this opportunity Mick!'

Mick was processing. You could see the gears in his head turning. 'Alright, but first you need to do something.'

'Okay. What do you need?'

'Jenna. You adopt her. I'm not leaving until I know she's safe and won't be moved away from me.'

'Fair enough. We'll get the papers and sign her to be ours, you too if you want.'

'I'm not stepping on any plane until you've signed those papers.'

_Bing_

Mick returned to the present. Finally he could get up and move around. He reached down for his bag, the same one as always, his favourite one and lined up to exit the plane.


End file.
